


Team Bed

by sailorstkwrning



Series: Team Bed [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Columbus Blue Jackets, Edmonton Oilers, Gen, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Not Fic, Pittsburgh Penguins, San Jose Sharks, St. Louis Blues, Toronto Maple Leafs, Vancouver Canucks, Winnipeg Jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstkwrning/pseuds/sailorstkwrning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scribble notes / world building muttering to myself (well, to Sinsense, who graciously puts up with me core dumping half baked ideas on her) for a universe in which the NHL has team beds. Posting mainly so I don't lose track of it, and for LOLS. If you want to discuss further, I am sailorstkwrning at tumblr as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bed

Disorganized rambling: idea: team bed. Tazer sleeps between Duncs and Seabs for his rookie year, until Duncs rolls him over one day and deposits him next to Kaner. Kaner spends his rookie year w Sharpy. Team bed is an NHL tradition, all teams have one.Team beds are room sized, in order to hold 23 hockey players. But sacrosanct. No banging in the team bed! Platonic cuddles only! And trades are welcomed with an ice breaking pillow fight.

The Kings have the best team bed. The Oilers have the worst. The Sabres is also kind of a mess, though everyone has brought an old blanket from home to try and make it more cozy.

The Blackhawks team bed is kind of sorry looking at first but Jonny tries. He maybe buys a fresh blanket or two. Not to be outdone, Kaner gets some new pillows.

Sid manages to get the bed sponsored by Wamsutta, and gets all fresh linens and pillows. Though Geno brings a quilt from home and will not be parted from it. (Also I think they make the bed, together, before every home game.)

They get reports on other beds from trades. The Blues and the Blue Jackets both have giant quilts made by fans. The Canadiens have an ancient historic bedspread only brought out for special occasions.The Jets use zipped-together sleeping bags for extra warmth. And the Maple Leafs bed is very old and sturdy but the mattress is lumpy in ways nobody has been able to fix. Sid conscientiously naps w the team at least twice a week; he stays at the center, they settle around him, close but not touching. When he's out they leave the space for him.

Jonny does the same thing, more or less, once he's captain, but he'll let Kane sleep at his back. And anyone who needs a captain cuddle can have one.

Jamie Benn has a lot of questions about what goes on in Boston when both Segs and Pevs show up with their own blankets and anxious expressions. Pevs settles down almost immediately, but Segs is jumpier. He tends to exile himself to the corners for things not worthy of that kind of punishment. Jamie calls him back once or twice, and then everyone else joins in prodding him back to the main group.

Also I think everyone gets an official blanket w their name and number on it. But ppl can bring their own, too, if they want. Maybe the official blanket is for road trips. There they nap in the visitors bed in number order so the trainers can make sure they have everyone. The Flyers visitors bed has scratchy sheets and everybody hates it.  
And the Canucks and the Sharks both have microfiber sheets that are super green, or whatever, but somehow not that comfortable.


End file.
